Crying moon
by shadowflare7
Summary: There was another soldier who travelled with Cloud, Sephiroth and Zack to Nibelhiem. This is his story.
1. Outside the unbearable grows

**Crying Moon**

**Chapter One – Outside the unbearable grows**

The engine droned on and Zack found his mind drifting along with the sound, it began to fade from a persistent drone into a soft hum. Light began to fade and the sound engulfed him.

A pothole in the road gave a resounding cluck to the passengers in the back of the truck. Zack sighed, drawing it out into a groan.

"I was drifting off"

"More road maintenance, less war. That's my view" A fellow dark-haired soldier replied.

"Tell it to the Shinra" Fiona, the driver shouted from the front.

"I hear they have a booming complaints department nowadays" The soldier replied with a wry smile towards Zack.

Zack smirked in reply. He studied the soldier as he turned away. His name was Duncan Casaragi. He was adept marksman and solid soldier, as Zack heard it. Apparently he also turned down offers of promotion twice in his three years with the army. Zack thought it odd, but then there were a lot of rumours whirling around Duncan Casaragi. He was notorious, though depending on who you asked you could get a lot of different reasons why. In truth, Zack supposed, that was why. He notorious for having so many rumours spread about him.

Putting aside this line of thought for a moment called out to the driver.

"How long and until we get to Corel?"

"Nearly there, we're into the desert now. Don't think we'll make Nibelhiem before nightfall" She called back.

Zack sat back and considered this. They didn't have any tents to camp out, only sleeping bags, they would have to sleep in the truck again. Sephiroth probably won't be pleased, Zack thought with a wince. Shinra officers were so touchy over details like that, they were too detached to understand a soldiers life. Still, maybe Sephiroth was different. Either was Zack was still excited as meeting the great man of Shinra legend.

They were heading for Nibelhiem to inspect the reactor there, but on the way they were to pick up Sephiroth who was with another shinra party in Corel. Something to do with a reactor around there as Zack recalled. They'd caught a ship from Junon to Costa Del Sol and then set out from there just after mid-day. After camping on the edge of the desert for the night they'd started out early again today.

Days spent riding in a truck… This wasn't what I had in mind Zack thought, with a frown.

After finally making the grade as a first class member of SOLDIER Zack had so far been fairly disappointed. This mission, at least looked interesting on paper. Monsters coming out of nowhere to attack a small village. Unfortunately it wasn't the stuff of war heroes but Zack was willing to take any chance to make a name for himself. Besides, working with Sephiroth would something to remember.

Looking around the truck, Zack noted his unit for this mission. There was the driver, Fiona Lee. A pretty girl, barely 19 and mechanic expert recruit from Kalm. Though, why you needed an expert to drive a truck seemed a little odd to Zack, still you had to take what work you could get he supposed.

Next was an infantryman, Cloud Strife. A spiky blond haired boy, who always seemed sullen and withdrawn. Apparently, Cloud was from Nibelhiem so Zack wasn't if he was always like this or if he wasn't looking forward to going home.

Lastly, was the dark haired soldier, Duncan Casaragi. So far, Zack rather liked the soldier. He seemed carefree and easy going, contrary to some of things he had heard about him. A solid man to rely upon on in a fight. Zack found himself thinking back to some of the rumours he had heard.

There was some pretty nasty stuff, Zack recalled. Supposedly, earlier on in Duncan's career, when the war was petering out, he had been involved in a skirmish near Wutai. During in the battle they had captured a soldier, part of a separate rebel faction. The captain of Duncan's unit had been killed in the skirmish so Duncan had taken part in the interrogation. The rumour was that Duncan had tortured the man until he spilled everything, cutting off his fingers and toes one by one when the rebel refused to answer. Someone else said that Heidegger had been there at the time and had offered Duncan a place in SOLDIER after the act of brutality, but he had turned the burly general down.

Zack studied the soldier again. He had a tall slim frame, like a swordsman, Zack noted. He had a scar on the left side of his face, not far from his ear, it was shaped like a faint 'S'. His eyes were a deep blue, like the ocean. Zack considered asking if there was any truth behind the rumours but decided it probably wasn't a good topic of choice with Duncan.

"Are we there yet?" Zack called out again

"Get some sleep or go wide eyed over you materia again. Either way just shut up" Came the sharp reply

Zack chuckled, he laid his head back against the canvas lining of the truck and started to drift off.

He dreamt of shinning swords, golden dragons and the glory of young men.

* * *

The light blue flag of the shinra corporation blew back and forth with the ragged desert wind. A man stood by the base of the pole, his long silver hair flew out like a rippling mirror. He wore a black cape, which was drawn tightly against the weather. A long sword stood, partly buried in the sand beside him.

The truck came to a halt. The engine grumbled once before cutting off.

The driver's door opened and a young woman with tied back blond hair slid of out the truck. She walked over to Sephiroth and saluted, giving a bright smile as she did. Three men followed shortly, filing out under the canvas cover from the back of the truck.

The first wore a SOLDIER uniform of 1st class dark purple, he had a wild mane of black hair and curried a huge broad sword, strapped to his back. Next was a blond haired infantryman in a standard blue uniform. His face was partly covered by the neckline of his uniform, which was clearly misfitting. Lastly, came an older looking man with medium length black hair. His uniform was slightly faded, showing more ware than the previous soldier. Also, the suspenders were left loose, hanging down from his waist. He had a rifle looped over one shoulder.

The first two men moved alongside the driver and saluted. The third soldier moved away muttering an excuse.

"Need a leek" He muttered

Zack had to fight to keep a straight face, but the remark didn't seem to bother the superior officer.

The black caped man strode along the line of troops. Moving back to where he first stood, he nodded to the young woman.

"Lee, Fiona. Mechanic, 3rd class, Sir!" She responded instantly

"Strife, Cloud. Junon 2rd class infantryman. Sir!"

"And you are?" The general turned to Zack whose attention was elsewhere

"Uh!… Sorry… I'm Zack… Soldier, 1st class… Sir!"

"Who is your friend?" The general motioned to where Zack's attention had been drawn

Duncan was stood someway off back down the road. As they were in the desert with no cover Duncan was stood with his back to the group urinating in the open.

"Don't look!" He called back

Fiona and Zack were furiously trying to keep from giggling, even Cloud was smirking behind the cover of his neckline.

There was a faint smile on the general's face as Duncan approached the group.

As he reached them Duncan gave a quick salute.

"Casaragi, Duncan. Junon, 1st class infantryman. Sir!"

"Indeed, thank-you for joining us" The general replied

Walking over to the sword standing the sand, the general's voice boomed out, battling against the rising desert wind.

"You all know me. I am Sephiroth. I will be leading this inspection. I will brief you all on the way to Nibelhiem"

He griped the hilt of the blade and pulled it clear of the desert.

"Lets go"

* * *

"I imagine you were given the gist of this when you signed up, so I won't lecture you all. There have been reports of the reactor on Mt. Nibelhiem malfunctioning, supposedly even producing monsters. Either way there have been a lot of reports of monsters turning up around the town. What we do is simple. We inspect the area around Nibelhiem and look at the monster activity and in what vicinity near the town their appearing, then exterminate if necessary. I will also lead a party to the reactor to make sure everything is in working order. Judging on my findings we'll decide how to handle the inspection around Nibelhiem itself. Is everything clear?"

There was a general murmur in response to the brief.

The evening sky was an awesome pink as the sun faded behind the mountains of the surrounding area.

"Driver, where are we now?" Sephiroth called out to the front

"Back there was the last ford on the way to Nibelhiem. We're in the Nibelhiem region. We won't make it there before nightfall though, Sir"

"We've got sleeping bags, we can sleep in the truck" Zack offered

"If you weren't issued tents then that's what it will have to be" Sephiroth replied, retaking his seat next to Cloud

Duncan suddenly looked up.

"Do you hear that?" He asked

"It's… Feet. Is something chasing us?" Zack replied

He rose and moved to the canvas doorway at the back of the truck. As he did something thudded through the cover. Zack cried out and leaped back into the canvas wall.

Duncan reacted first. He sprung into the monster, throwing his shoulder into the monsters body mid-jump. Pinning the beast between himself and the wall he quickly drew his combat knife and plunged it into the beast's belly multiple times.

Finally, he sagged back letting the corpse of a Nibelhiem wolf fall to the floor.

Sephiroth was already on his feet. A piece of material shone brightly on his wrist. A hollow wall of bright panels came to life over the opening, which the canvas had once covered.

Looking through the opening Duncan could see a pack of wolves bounding along behind the truck. Another one tried to jump through the opening but the magic barrier held. The beast thudded against the barrier and fell back into the midst of its pack.

With the help of Cloud, Duncan hauled the body of the wolf to the opening. The paused to look at Sephiroth.

"It won't stop things going outward" He confirmed

With that Cloud and Duncan threw the corpse out onto the road.

The truck started to speed up but the pack maintained the pace.

"I can't go any faster!" Fiona called back

Duncan grabbed his rifle and began to load it. With a loaded rifle in hand he knelt down by the opening and began to aim.

His first two shots missed, the third caught a wolf in the side, it faltered but then carried on.

"The light's fading. Hand me some goggles" He called back

Cloud handed a pair of night vision goggles over to Duncan. Putting aside his rifle for a moment he put the goggles on and tuned them to the light outside. Another wolf thudded against the barrier but Duncan carried on tuning the goggles. Satisfied he took up his rifle once more and aimed.

His first shot took a wolf in the mane that covered its chest. It fell and rolled, kicking out the legs of another wolf. The second shot took a wolf in the eye, it went down instantly. Another wolf tried to jump on board, Duncan let off a round straight into its face. A forth shot took another one of the chasing pack in the face.

Wary of the rifleman the wolves split into two packs, trying to move alongside the truck.

"Cloud! Hold me in, I need to lean out"

The soldier moved alongside Duncan and grabbed a fistful of his uniform. The barrier had nearly failed now. Duncan felt the magic crackle against his skin as he leaned through it. Another hand grabbed the suspenders that trailed from his waist as he leaned out.

The wolves were closer now but tiring, they made easy pickings for Duncan. It was awkward to fire now that he was off balance but the accuracy wasn't so important now considering the closer range. Two shots and two more wolves went down, the pack to the right veered off and retreated.

"Pull me back in"

Cloud did so. Duncan reloaded and then leaned out facing to his left, with Cloud holding him in again. A few more rounds sent the pack on the left side retreating.

Duncan was about to ask Cloud to be pulled back in but something caught the corner of his eye. He strained and twisted to his right. There was a lone wolf running towards the truck, but it made no move to jump. Duncan felt his heart caught in his throat as he looked upon it, it was a perfect silver, like the moon.

_Soul Wolf_

Duncan felt the words in his mind. For a moment he was tempted to leap out of the truck and join the wolf. If was as if the wolf was speaking to his mind and his instincts were answering.

_You want to show me something…_

Feeling Duncan tense Cloud quickly threw all his weight backwards, dragging Duncan with him. The older soldier fell on top of the younger and then rolled to one side, pushing himself to his knees. His expression was furious.

"You were going to fall" Cloud murmured, he looked slightly un-nerved

"Yes… Sorry… I don't what came over me" Duncan replied slowly

Pushing himself to his feet he offered Cloud a hand and helped him to his feet.

_Soul Wolf_

The though seemed somehow familiar, almost nostalgic.

Duncan moved back to the opening, but the wolf was no longer running after the truck.

A hand clapped him on the shoulder,

"Are you okay?" Zack asked

"Fine… It's just the rush" Duncan replied

He moved back to his seat, picking up his rifle as he did.

* * *

"Something's blocking the road up ahead" Fiona called out

Sephiroth moved towards the front of the truck and leant over the front seat to get a better view. After a few moments he turned back to three questioning looks.

"Pull up on the side. I believe this is one of our monsters"

Sephiroth waited for the truck to stop and then moved to the opening, gesturing to the other to follow.

A chilling sight awaited them out in the open. Though it was dark and getting darker there was no mistaking it.

Duncan stared in awe, thoughts of the silver wolf seemed a long way away. It was a green Nibelhiem dragon. A massive creature, easily over twice the size of the truck. It's jaw hung open as it made its way down the road, the teeth were like gleaming sabres. It seemed to be moving with an agonizing lack of speed, as if giving the men time to marvel at its size and odd grace in movement. Though it moved slowly, its size meant that it took up the whole road. There was no way around the beast, it was an inevitability facing the party.

Duncan looked around him. Though he couldn't make her out, Fiona was still in the truck. Cloud looked fairly unconcerned at the sight before them, as if the dragon being here really had little if any effect on Cloud's life. Zack was almost licking his lips at the sight. He had drawn his broadsword and seemed to be resisting the urge to charge. Sephiroth looked to be studying the beast, sizing it up for the on-coming battle. The reaction of his unit made Duncan feel ashamed of his own fear.

"W-What do we do?" The tremble in his voice made Duncan scowl

Sephiroth didn't reply for a moment and Duncan assumed he hadn't heard him.

"I don't think my rifle will make much of an impact of that" He admitted

"Don't worry, we'll handle this. It's our speciality" He motioned to Zack and the pair moved forward to meet the dragon

As he watched the pair move off Duncan could hear a small voice in the back of his mind mocking him.

_Look at the general move, the dragon does not scare him. Does it scare you, Duncan?_

_I'm not a Sephiroth._

_Ahh, is that your excuse?_

_I'm not a coward just because I know my limitations_

_But remember 'The Scavenger'? He was immortal. He didn't have limitations, He lived in the minds of people, whether out of fear or devotion._

"He thought he was immortal. Then he died" Duncan whispered aloud

Cloud turned to look at him, realizing this attention Duncan was about to make an excuse but Cloud turned back before he could.

Meanwhile, the fight had begun. Duncan watched as Sephiroth evaded the Dragon striking claws and dripping maw effortlessly. Zack meanwhile was having a hard time finding an opening. Despite the size of his blade he would have a hard time making any sort of impact on the tough scales of the dragons feet. The belly or the head was the only place a swordsman could make much of a deciding blow.

Then it happened. . .

Sephiroth, who had seemly been playing with the dragon, unleashed the killing blow in an instant. His sword flashed up and then down with a furious bolt of lighting which blinded the on-lookers.

When Duncan regained his sight he felt dizzy. Vainly attempting to push aside the feeling, he moved towards the dragon on unsteady feet. The sight there shocked him further still.

The giant corpse of the dragon was slumped across the road. It's face was split in half, charred remains of what were once its mouth drizzled smoke into the night sky.

Duncan fell to his knees, gagging. After a few moments he vomited. Eventually, he looked up to find Sephiroth standing in front of the giant corpse. He felt a shaky hand grab his shoulder. He looked up to meet eyes with Fiona. The look they shared said more than words ever could express.

_This was Sephiroth._

Duncan felt his stomach turn again but pushed himself to his feet. Fiona still had a tightly clenched handful of his uniform.

_Even the Scavenger couldn't have done something like this._

_Maybe… Maybe…_


	2. Survival is for cowards

**Chapter 2 – Survival is for cowards**

Fiona lugged the bucket along the last few steps up to the front of the truck. She dropped the bucket to the ground and grunted in relief. Kneeling down, she dipped her hand into the freezing water. Rubbing the damp hand across her face, she felt her senses sharpen, pushing away the last dregs of sleep.

Feeling under the bonnet cover she felt the latch and clicked it open. Hooking the bar onto the underside of the cover, she scanned the under the cover for the water bottle with its telltale yellow top.

"Hey"

Fiona turned to find Duncan standing a few paces away.

"I didn't hear you get up" Fiona replied, eyeing him curiously

"I woke up earlier, couldn't sleep for long. I went for a walk"

"What if you'd run into another monster?" Fiona said, turning her attention back to locating the water bottle

"I hadn't thought of that" Duncan admitted

"Want a hand?" Duncan offered, motioning towards the bucket

"Sure"

Finding the yellow cap, she unscrewed it and took a step back. Duncan lifted the bucket and began to pour the contents into the bottle. Shortly before it could overflow he let the last few drops of water fall into the container before withdrawing the bucket.

"Didn't sleep well?" Fiona enquired as she screwed the cap back on

"No, I kept dreaming. Too much action last night"

"It was frighteningly" Fiona agreed

"Sephiroth was frighteningly" Duncan whispered, shaking his head

"Now, that was a dream" Fiona said, un-hooking the bar and lowering the bonnet cover into place

"You know… And perhaps this is my ego talking, but I've seen men in higher ranks than me. I mean I've met people in SOLDIER, generals and all sorts… But I've never met a man who could make me feel weak. I know I'm only an infantryman but I can handle things most other people can't. But I could never match up to Sephiroth. I know it sounds petty…"

"Men are like that I suppose. Women have a better sense of self" Fiona chuckled

"If it makes you feel better I don't think there's anyone or anything that could take our general on" She continued

"You're probably right. He reminds me of my father. He was just like him, untouchable. But I grew to see his weaknesses. Sephiroth's probably the same, everyone's got a weakness"

"Men. You can never get along" Fiona said dryly

"It's just me. Don't judge everyone so harshly" Duncan smiled wryly

"I take it you didn't get along with you're father?" Fiona asked, turning to face Duncan

"He wasn't the kind of man anyone got along with. You either feared or respected him"

"Which group were you in?"

"Back then I just hated everyone. It doesn't matter now. I was just a kid back in Midgar. Kids haven't seen enough of the world to understand hatred" Duncan started wistfully into the distance as he spoke

Fiona studied Duncan in that moment. His jet black and had been cut recently, badly at that, strands of it shot out at different angles in different lengths. His features were sharp and imposing, they could have been handsome in a way but instead they radiated a kind of bleakness. He was tall with a fairly wide breadth of shoulder but he also looked rather thin at the moment. His uniform was scruffy and his suspenders were once again hanging down from his waist. But it was the look in his eyes that troubled Fiona. His eyes were of the deepest blue, like a silent sea and yet they seemed strangely focused, picking out details and piecing together sad memories.

"Casarargi doesn't sound like a Midgar name" Fiona thought aloud

Duncan was snapped out of his thoughts by the comment. He turned to face Fiona.

"Sorry, I was in a world of my own. What did you say?"

Fiona repeated what she had said.

"Back when I was younger I didn't want to take my father or mother's name. I took the name from someone else"

"What's the story behind it?" Fiona inquired

"It's not that interesting. It was just some silly thing with friends and the like. Don't know why I stuck with it, really"

Duncan looked up at the sky and chuckled. The other should be up by now, we're wasting the morning away, he thought.

"We should get going" Duncan announced

"If the others are ready" Fiona replied

"I'll go sort them out. We're wasting time" He said, pointing towards the rising sun

"Get some sleep on the way if you can" Fiona said, noting the greyish tint to his skin.

"I'll try. I think I'll need it the way this job is turning out so far"

Duncan began to walk towards the back of the truck. He paused as he heard Fiona open the driver's door.

"Dragons and dragon slayers. Where do we fit into it all, huh?"

* * *

"I like this place. I think happy people have lived here"

The child stared into the filtered rays of sunlight. His broad smile and wide eyes seemed to glitter in the rays that stretched down to the slums.

"Elmyra is nice to me" The boy continued

"Elmyra is a kind woman. She was kind to me when we were young. I don't forget sincerity like that. Always remember people like that, Duncan" The man replied

Duncan turned to face is father. He had learned to always face father when he was talking to him.

The older man returned to the weed he had just up-rooted. He sighed and tossed it into the wheelbarrow a few paces behind him.

"Why don't you take the gill Elmyra offers?" The boy frowned in curiosity

The older man turned to stare at Duncan. His eyes were a light shade of grey. They seemed to pierce everyone and everything in their line of sight. Duncan shied away as they focused on him. After a few moments the older man turned back to the patch of soil he was currently tending.

"I used to come here with my father to work. He was a gardener here in the slums. People said he could grow Rose's from dirt, said he had magic fingers"

"But why do you come here?"

The older man sighed in annoyance.

_So full of questions!_

"It's good to remember your roots, Duncan. It gives you a better sense of self"

The older man picked up a spade and began to fill in the patch of earth where he had just removed the weed.

"I was a no-one here in the slums, you know that? Now I live on the surface and I can always see the sky. When people see me here they don't bother Elmyra, do you know why?"

"People won't look up at you when you walk by" The boy blurted out

Duncan quickly looked down at the ground, his cheeks showing a hint of red. The older man looked up and chuckled.

"They're afraid. Why do you think they're afraid, Duncan?"

Duncan shuffled awkwardly. When his father mentioned these questions he often felt mixed up, his mind muddled on what to say.

"You think its power and strength, don't you?" The older man whispered

Duncan nodded but didn't look up to meet his father's gaze. The older man moved closer to Duncan.

"Do you want to know the real secret, Duncan?" The older man said, kneeling down beside him

"… Yes" Duncan murmured as a hand was placed on his shoulder

"Sometimes a man can be like a mirror. When I look around the slums, I see filth, poverty, but most of all a lack of meaning. Why do these people live? I wonder. When they look at me… You know what they see?"

"What?"

"They see a mirror, showing them all they could be. Their jealousy and hatred rises up to drag me down. But they also see their worse fears in my eyes, taunting them. You see, Duncan. For those of us that live with real power and purpose it's not about blood or a born right. It comes down to determination and indestructible spirit. When the lowlives look into my eyes and they realize the hardships I have overcome and it makes them feel inadequate, they can't look at me anymore. Reality comes crashing down and for once it can't be ignored. They face this truth and they realize their purpose. What is that, Duncan?"

"I… I don't know" The boy's voice quivered

"To die a meaningless death that no one will ever remember"

Duncan sniffled back a tear. The air seemed hot and the air seemed to waver around him, as if he were floating. He realized now that his eyes were tightly closed. Suddenly he felt the closeness of his father disappear. He stood there like that for some time before finally opening his eyes.

When he looked across the garden he saw his father digging up another weed. Slowly, on unsteady feet he took a step forward. The earth felt infinitely more solid now.

"I am not hiding the truth from you, Duncan. It's important that you know what kind of place you live in and that there is a ray of hope if you have the determination" The older man's voice held an eerily calm

"Soon I will be enrolling you as a student under a associate of mine. He will teach you art of Battojutsu" The older man continued

"What's that?" Duncan's voice was barely above a whisper

"It's a sword art. It's the art of quickly drawing, striking and returning the sword to its scabbard correctly. It is a deadly art. I learned it when I was young and I have bested many better swordsman because of it"

Duncan frowned at the news. He treasured the time he had alone with his father but lately there always seemed to be some cold intention like this creeping into his father's mind. Duncan was beginning to feel as though a web was slowly being spun around him.

"The man that will teach is the best there is. He is known as 'Bladesman'. You will always address him as 'Teacher'. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Duncan replied quietly

The feeling of entrapment felt more sudden now… It was un-avoidable. Fully sprung in that instant. The path ahead was set, he would learn how to kill.

The older man stood up. He towered over Duncan, the sunlight glimmered and fizzed around his figure. Duncan found it hard to look at him.

"I will give you a chance, Duncan, just one chance. You do not want to become part of the filth, hidden from the sun, do you?" The question was ominous

Duncan's mouth was dry, he tried to lick his lips but it seemed hard to do anything in view of this question and the figure before the glittering sunlight.

Realizing the boy's fear the older man chuckled.

"Are you another a sheep or a wolf, Duncan? That is what we will find out"

The older man smiled slyly before returning his attention to the garden.

* * *

"Alright, lets go"

Duncan's hearing was muffled slightly by his helm. Usually he despised wearing the thing. Usually, he only put it on when absolutely necessary, but after being woken when they had arrived at Nibelhiem Duncan had felt hazy with blurs of dreams peeping out from every cranny in his mind. He felt the need to be closed off somehow. He needed a barrier between the world and himself.

As for why Cloud had suddenly adorned his helm, Duncan couldn't say. Perhaps he was just following his example, Although, Duncan doubted that. It probably had something to do with him coming home.

Sephiroth began to chatter onto Cloud about being home and Duncan zoned out. He found himself looking around at the cluster of houses. Duncan noted the large house with a walled off garden further on ahead. The rusted truck near the entrance spoke of what kind of place this was, the typical 'out of the way' town.

Perhaps Cloud has his reasons for not wanting to be here but the truth is he couldn't have grown up in much worse places, Duncan thought with a twinge of anger.

To Duncan it seemed refreshing to imagine living in such a place, in comparison to the slums. Here people could walk without fear of mugged or worse. Children could run and play like children, they wouldn't have knives or iron pipes for toys, to imitate their fathers and brothers. Here there wasn't a man on every corner bearing his sexual frustration through his greedy eyes. There wasn't a women in every doorway offering to lift they're skirt for the right amount of gil.

_I would have like to have grown up here with my mother and father._

The thought came un-abided and Duncan almost growled aloud at it. What-ifs… Could of… If onlys… Duncan hated them all with a passion. He had seen too many people living in the past, forfeiting their future to do so.

Duncan followed the group as they moved into the center of the town.

"Casarargi, I want you to scout around the northern edge of town. Head towards the mountains but don't go too far. Report back when you're done" Sephiroth began issuing orders

"Zack, you sort the details for supplies and so on with the guide"

Zack nodded and moved off towards one of the houses.

"Miss Fiona"

Duncan noted with amusement that Fiona grimaced at that particular title. Though, she quickly returned to an attentive stare as Sephiroth turned to her.

"You can, along with Cloud, continue to unload the truck. I will go on and sort out our arrangement with the innkeeper. Bring the packs straight in. Oh, and one more thing. When you're done feel free to visit any family or friends" Sephiroth turned to face Cloud as he finished

With that Sephiroth turned and moved off towards the largest building in sight, near the entrance to town.

Duncan shuffled and shifted the rifle strap, looped over his shoulder. The strap was digging in.

"Lets hope I won't have to use for a while yet" Duncan noted to the others

With a short wave to Cloud and Fiona he began to move off.

* * *

Duncan looked around the empty bedroom. Canvas backpack's had been laid out on each of the three beds. Two short, he thought. Looking across the room he saw another pack dumped on top of a sofa. Well… One short.

Moving towards the bed nearest the window he noted his pack had been left beside it.

Kneeling beside the bed Duncan started to rummage through his pack. He sighed and sat up on the bed, bringing the pack with him. Taking off his helm Duncan found he could search more efficiently. After dragging out a spare set of clothes and an even more road-worn uniform he found what he looking for. Duncan lifted clear an iron wrist bangle. The bangle had originally been a triangular shaped piece, but as a finished product it was hammered into a more circular shape to fit more comfortably on the wrist, though it still retained the shape of the three angles in the iron. Between each of the bends was one small circular slot, in one of these a green orb was fitted.

For a few moments Duncan stared deeply into the orb, his vision seemed to waver slightly and his breath came out in a delayed, sharp gasp. When looking into the materia Duncan always found pieces of memories fragmented in his mind, he always seemed on the point of putting them together. Duncan knew that it was the knowledge of the ancients, the power of magic working within him. The materia searched for an identity within, finding memories to define the user. With this the user and materia joined in a certain way, it was how people used magic through materia.

Duncan poked the orb loose from the bangle. Standing up, he began to juggle the orb as he walked towards the hallway beyond the room. As he walked through the doorway he swayed so the orb landed just below his shoulder, he then allowed the orb to roll down his arm and flicked it back into the air with his wrist.

"That's quite an act" A dry voice noted

Catching the orb in his hand Duncan looked up to see Sephiroth standing at a window nearby. He wasn't here a few moments ago, thought Duncan.

"Just a little trick" Duncan replied

"I wonder if you understand what is expected of you as a member of the Shinra army, Casaragi?" Sephiroth said sternly, though his eyes drifted somewhat

"Duncan, you can call me Duncan… If you want" Duncan replied, with a faint smile

"Indeed. You have just shown another poor example of protocol. You should address me as 'Sir'. You should also take some pride in the way you appear, you are representing the Shinra as an organization. You should also remember that infantrymen are not permitted to use materia" Sephiroth's eyes were now focused solely on Duncan

Duncan nodded once, his lips curved into a smile he was only half trying to suppress.

"Really… Sir. I don't want you think poorly of me for being frank, but too be honest I don't think you really care"

"And why, might I ask, is that?" Sephiroth replied, he looked slightly bemused

"I know of your reputation just like everyone else. The truth is you're a general because you're the best. You're not a general because you come from a good family or even because it suits you. You may have the rank but your still a soldier and protocol is fairly meaningless to you"

Sephiroth chuckled and turned back to the window.

"Yes… I think we understand each other"

A silence devolved been the two soldiers, but it was a comfortable one. Duncan moved to the window nearest to him. Looking out he took in the view of the countryside. It seemed plain to Duncan, though oddly cold. From his brief time in Nibelhiem had noted one thing, that the place was bitterly cold. Looking across the hallway Duncan that Sephiroth looked entranced by the view.

_He's not formal. I think I could even grow to like him._

"You've been here before?" Duncan asked

"No… But it seems familiar…" Sephiroth replied slowly

"Perhaps you came here as a child" Duncan suggested

"Perhaps… Why do you have materia?" Sephiroth asked, changing the subject

"I found this piece ages ago. I saw it lying in the gutter one day and picked it up. It's fire materia."

"Have you tried any other materia?"

"Some. It kind of just fizzles when I try to use it. But when I hold this piece I feel somehow connected to it and the magic flows… I'm still not that good though"

"All materia feels like that to me. I have often wondered if it has something to do with the blood of the ancients, if some people are just born to flow with the knowledge? Though, the idea is rejected by Shinra research"

Duncan nodded. Suddenly the thought occurred to him, he had not yet reported on his scouting trip.

"The path to the north goes narrow and leads into the mountains. There was nothing around the edge of town. The valleys between the mountains are foggy so I didn't venture too far. We should ask Cloud or that guide about it, but in all, nothing to report"

"Very well. I've decided to place a watchman in town for the night. Not that I'm expecting anything to come raging in but the people will feel better if a Shinra presence is seen and felt. If you can take the first shift Cloud and Zack will handle the remainder between them"

"I'll fetch my gear and go and sort the a vantage point"

With that Duncan turned and headed back into the bedroom. He paused as Sephiroth spoke.

"Make sure you get sleep later on. Tomorrow will be hard on us all"

* * *

June was an attractive young lady, as her profession demanded. Her jet-black hair hung loose, just touching her shoulders. Her face was strikingly pretty, with sharp, vivid hazel eyes. She wore a wool jumper against the surprising sharpness of winter in the slums, she had decided to submit to the cold rather than wear something slimmer to exhibit her plumb breasts to passers by. Though, as always her skirt was low cut, barely exposing the pale flesh of her thighs.

However, despite the bitter chill today June felt hot and bothered. For the first time today the way a young man was eying her had become an unwelcome advance. June tried to ignore the young man's eager eyes and focused on his companion.

She watched as the other man counted out the coins and notes of gil in an agonizingly slow manner. He was older than his companion. His hair hung lankly around his eyes, which were rounded with pale grey skin. She watched as he slipped one coin after another from one hand to the other. His eyes were fixed in deep concentration. Clearly, math was not high on the priority list amongst men like these, but when it came to gil there would always be exceptions.

June sighed impatiently. Looking up at the younger man she found his eyes were still locked onto her. He didn't even seem to notice that she was looking at him, his eyes were too full of imagination and lust, undressing and devouring her body.

June looked away once more, her gaze drifting around the alleyway. The walls were towering and indistinguishable from anywhere in the slums. They loomed over the young whore. The older man's voice brought her back to the matter at hand.

"Alright… Yeah" The man looked up and nodded

"We're clear, then?" June replied

"Yeah. I'm cleared out now though, so if you want more…"

"But we'll get some more real soon" The second man piped up

"…Sure. Let me know, Zepp. You know I'm good to pay, right" June ignored the leering eyes as she spoke

"You can pay in a different way… You know" He cut in again

Zepp snorted and began to laugh.

"She's a whore, man. You don't have to be all shy around her" He said, waving away the angry look he received from his younger companion

A faint smile touched June's lips as she saw the embarrassment on the young man's face. She hadn't had much custom today and although she didn't like the look of the man she'd had worse.

"Today's been slow… But I'm up for it if you've got the gil"

June's lips slowly flowed into a well-practised smile as she met the gaze of the younger man. The man licked his lips, caught between excitement and nervousness.

_Is this the first time he's paid?_

"How much?"

Several coins fell out of the man's pocket, spilling to the floor as he fidgeted for gil. Quickly, he dropped to his knees and began fervently trying to recover the coins.

"Careful, friend. The man eager with his dick is the man who often ends up losing it" A mocking voice called out

The young man scrambled back to feet, his eyes darting around wildly. June froze. If someone else got involved here things could get ugly, she didn't want to be involved with that. She was just settling a debt, she didn't want to witness to a murder.

She eyed Zepp and noticed he had a hand below his belt, probably on a gun hilt.

A figure steeped out from the shadows behind June. She felt a chill as his voice passed by her.

"Calm down, gents" The voice was smooth and playful

June remained stock still as she took in the reactions of the two men in front of her. The younger man's eyes were wide with confusion. However, the fear was evident in the Zepp's eyes. June could see Zepp tense, he was going to draw…

In a sudden movement Zepp pulled a handgun out from under his shirt and took aim. As he did a bright gust of red and orange flame exploded over the gun. Zepp yelped, dropping the gun to the floor.

"Ouch. Not a smooth move" The voice drawled

June felt the voice on the back of her neck. Looking up, she noticed the sleeve on the Zepp's shirt was now singed.

"What do you want?" The younger man blurted out

"Today… Maybe just a pretty face will do. I'm sure pretty sure I'm not talking about myself for once. So the question to you is: Which one of you am I talking about?"

"You want the girl" Zepp said

"Or maybe I swing the other way. The young one looks invigorated" the voice chuckled

At this point June felt curiosity overwhelmed her. Looking back, perhaps it was insane to risk her life on a whim but for some reason she had to see who was behind her. After taking a deep breath she began to slowly turn around in a slow, gentle movement.

What she found was a sight that made her heart leap into her throat. Where there should have been a face there was a mask. It was white with swirls and marks of different colours dotted around. The nose was elongated into a kind of snout, what looked two pointed ear prodded out from the top corners of the mask and the eyes were wide and coloured with gold. It looked oddly like a fox.

The slight jingle of a chain announced the presence of a weapon to June's attention. She realized with a sense of dread that the man was carrying a sheathed sword in one hand.

The chill of fear flared in her mind and she tried to run but tripped over. She scrambled to her feet by the nearest wall.

Both men suddenly sprung forward and masked man reacted with dazzling speed. He lunged forward, aiming a foot for the knee of Zepp.

June winced as she heard a crack and then a scream of agony.

The masked man leapt and twirled behind the fallen attacker in vastly extravagant move.

The second man charged again, this time throwing a fist at the masked man.

With precise footwork the masked man stepped inside the blow, jabbing the sword scabbard hard into the stomach of his attacker.

As the man lurched back the scabbard cracked into the side of his head. He went down without a sound.

Zepp had managed to get back on his feet but was moving awkwardly. He made a clumsy attempt to tackle the masked man to the ground.

The masked man side-stepped the attack easily. As Zepp fell past him he rammed the hilt of his sword into the back of the attackers head.

There was silence…

"Come out, sweet one" The masked man made an elaborate bow in June's direction

June's instincts told her to run but the same curious whim as before made her stay. Her legs felt weak as she gazed upon the two bodies lying crumpled on the ground a few paces away. Despite her fear she tried to keep her voice level.

"You're the scavenger, aren't you?" June asked

"And you are just the pretty face I was thinking of. Now as out friend earlier asked: 'How much?'"

June felt taken back by the offer. Despite his chatter she hadn't actually taken it into account that he actually just wanted to pay for her services. It seemed almost too simple for a character like this… Too mundane? June frowned at the thought. She looked up at the masked man but he made no further movement.

June studied the man, he was tall, easily a full head taller than herself. He wore an old jacket and a ragged, dirt-crusted pair of jeans. His hair was jet-black. She noted how it was slicked back like someone from the surface might style it. It seemed an odd contrast to his clothes. Though she could she him clearer now she still couldn't make out his eyes. She began to wonder how old he was but it was impossible to tell with that mask.

"It's the mask isn't it? You want me to take it off?"

The voice was mocking. To June it said: 'You are prey and I have you exactly where I want'. For some odd reason it made June smile. All men were the same, there was no reason why this man should be any different underneath the mask.

"No, keep it on" June replied smoothly

Although she couldn't see his reaction she had the feeling he was taken aback.

She began to walk away and the masked man made no move to stop her. She paused and looked over her shoulder.

"Follow me… If you want"

With that she walked out of the light and back into the shadows of the slums.

* * *

Cloud's limbs were stiff with the bitter wind. Leaning his rifle against the base of the water tower he began to rub his hands together, cupping them together he blew into them.

Despite being situated by the mountains it rarely snowed in Nibelhiem. The mountains always remained bare to Cloud's eyes. Crooked and barren, sometimes it was like looking into his own past… Even the pure white hands of winter couldn't lay a hand on the jagged peaks.

The sound of a door creaking made him snap to attention.

_Please don't be Tifa…_

A wave of relief ran over him as he saw Duncan strolling towards him. Cloud noted how rough the soldier looked, his face was drawn tightly and the skin gave an un-healthy sheen of grey.

"Hey" Duncan murmured

Cloud hesitated, expecting Duncan to explain why he was here but he remained silent. Duncan move alongside him, leaning back against the water tower.

A silence developed between the two men, one that Cloud found surprisingly comfortable. Eventually, his curiosity peaked.

"It's not your shift" Cloud noted

"Didn't sleep well. Kept dreaming of home" Duncan replied

"Your from Midgar, aren't you?" Cloud asked

"Yeah, the slums"

"Why'd you leave the big city" Cloud asked

"There was this crazy guy who stirred up a storm in the slums… To cut a long story short, I got involved. Eventually I was forced to leave" Duncan explained awkwardly

Duncan wondered why he was telling Cloud this. Duncan never considered himself to be unfriendly to anyone in particular but he liked to keep things to himself, especially concerning his past. However, the young soldier found himself genuinely liking Cloud. He was quiet, sometimes clumsy and temperamental but he didn't judge anyone outright and Duncan found him to be a solid, reliable man to have in a fight.

"I've noticed you don't seem too happy to be home" Duncan said, changing the subject

"I just don't have that many people… To talk to" Cloud finished lamely

"I've also noticed you haven't taken your helm off since we got here"

"That's standard procedure on a job" Cloud replied, with a hint of steel in his voice

"If you say so" Duncan said, deciding to let the matter go

Duncan was about to change the subject again when he heard the pattering of feet. For a split second he thought it was more Nibelhiem wolves. Turning towards the sound, he found it was an animal but something of a much smaller stature than a wolf, a fox.

The creature stopped a few paces away from the men, meeting their curious gaze with its black button eyes that seemed to shimmer in the dawn light.

"I've never seen a fox this close up" Cloud commented

Duncan knelt down and the fox's eyes followed the movement keenly. Duncan clicked his fingers twice and then tapped his knee several times. The fox trotted over to him obediently.

"That's amazing" Cloud was wide-eyed at the sight

Duncan chuckled and began to stroke the fox's head. The fox pushed its head against Duncan's hand, clearly enjoying the fuss.

"When I was young I always thought foxes lived outside of society. That they tip-toe around the edge of life as individuals… Completely alone"

"But they breed, don't they?" Cloud replied with a confused expression

"Of course… It was just how I looked at things back then. Sometimes I used to feel a kinship with them. I know it sounds bizarre, but there was someone else who understood how I felt" Duncan murmured the last sentence

Cloud was about to speak again but hesitated. He'd never seen a fox this close, let alone being treated like a pet. It was then that Cloud noticed something for the first time. Duncan was smiling, a gentle smile, as if he was meeting an old friend.

Cloud had studied Duncan closely since they had first met. He remembered when he had met his assigned mentor in Junon. He'd still been very sullen then, locked in his own despair. Duncan hadn't really tried to comfort him in anyway, he'd let Cloud handle it in his own time. He'd appreciated that Cloud needed his own space and he had allowed it without prying. He'd been part of Duncan's unit since then. He was actually a lower class man than Duncan but he'd been allowed to fill in at Duncan's request due to shortages and casualties. It was a small gesture but something Cloud hadn't forgotten.

During his time with the unit Cloud had spent time watching how Duncan acted around others. Some people treated the soldier with fear and avoided him, saying he wasn't one of them. Despite this Cloud had noted how Duncan never seemed unduly un-friendly to anyone, despite being separated off from the group. How he traded jokes and such with people who were clearly fearful or spiteful towards him baffled Cloud. At first he had assumed it to be a natural social skill, it was something Cloud didn't have, but he had seen it before. However, the more he looked at Duncan the more he was able to realize that it was an act. Duncan didn't treasure any sense of comradeship. He was by all means, a good soldier who took care of his unit, but it didn't define any sense of life to Duncan. He was a loner, not that different from Cloud.

Despite all the time he'd been with Duncan he'd never seen him smile like this. It was as if the fox brought out something in Duncan. Something deep down in his heart of hearts, something even Cloud's observations couldn't make sense of.

_I bet nobody else has ever seen him like this._

The thought sprung to mind suddenly. The other side that Duncan kept hidden away. It was here. It was highlight now by the harsh dawn light that draped down over him.

In the light, Cloud could see so many things mixed-up in the smile. A gentle static state of love and a swollen womb of terror. It all seemed both oddly distant and frighteningly close to Cloud. For someone who had always kept they're heart locked deep away it seemed like a release of vivid colour and depth.

_Will I be like that one day?_

"I can guess why you don't want people to see you here. Don't worry, you're not the first" Duncan's voice was soft

It took a moment for Cloud to click on what Duncan was saying. The moment of insight was gone, instead it was replaced by a sense of dread as the words came together.

"Has it happened to you?" Cloud asked hesitantly

"No… I can never go back to Midgar. I joined the Shinra to get away from there. But you're not me. You should deal with your problems while you're here… Eventually they might come back to haunt you. Pride isn't always worth the bother"

The words touched something in Cloud. He felt all the reason why these people shouldn't matter come to mind… But somehow in this morning light he could see through the delusions they brought with them.

"It's not pride… It's just… I've got my reasons… But I failed… Again. I just can't seem to win! Things slip out of grasp" Cloud felt his emotions well in his throat

Duncan stood up and turned to face Cloud. His gaze was hard and focused but Cloud could sense an understanding there.

"You're still just a kid and I remember how the world feel at your age. You want to do so many things but you just don't have the strength to fulfil your fantasies and dreams. I remember"

Cloud looked away, angrily. It seemed as though all his memories of futility were rising up like bile in his throat. A tear of frustration formed at the corner of his eye. He felt a hand on his shoulder but he couldn't turn back, another tear formed, he felt the shame of his tears burn in his throat.

"Does it ever end?" Cloud choked on his words

Cloud turned back to Duncan and fell into his embrace. For the first time since he had cried on his mother's lap as a child he felt himself let go. He began to sob into Duncan's shoulder. Duncan stroked the boy's hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Eventually Cloud settled down and Duncan slowly disengaged the embrace. Keeping his hands on Cloud's shoulders, he held him at arm's length.

"I suppose we all have ones we love and we want to prove to them just what we can be. But, you know… There comes a point for every man and every woman where they have to decide who they are to themselves and where they want to be… What they want. It may sound selfish but if don't even have faith in yourself how can other have faith in you?" Duncan spoke softly

Cloud wiped his eyes, his head downcast. Gently, Duncan shook him. Cloud looked up to meet his gaze. The look in his eyes reminded Duncan of someone else. The colour was different but the look was the same, so desperate and vulnerable.

"Cloud, leave the army after this mission. It's no good for you. Travel and think on what I've said. Then one day come back here and show the people what you've become. You might feel a step closer to reaching the ones you love"

Cloud nodded dully but his eyes only seem to part register what was said.

"Go back to the inn and get some sleep. I'll handle your shift" Duncan said, an authoritive tone creeping into his voice

Cloud nodded again. Duncan let go of him and watched as he stumbled towards the inn.

Hearing the pattering of feet again Duncan turned to see the fox walking away. It turned back, and stared at Duncan. The button eyes blinked once and for a moment Duncan could have sworn that he saw sorrow in its eyes. Then, without a sound, the creature scuttled out of sight.


End file.
